


The Fox's Wedding

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crow Demon!Daichi, Crystal Prince!Sugawara, Friends to Lovers, Guardian!Iwaizumi, Kitsune!Yahaba, M/M, Okami!Kyoutani, Ther will be 2 arcs!!, Yahaba is a sadist, abnormal au, god!oikawa, im not sure what bokuaka will be in this au but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba Shigeru is a Kitsune and killed both his parents. He doesn't know what else to do next until he meets a wolf demon by the name of Kyoutani and meets other people. What happens to Yahaba after all this? We don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being short but,,, I wasn't in the mood to write more and I just wanted to finish this chapter

The fire had started to engulf the whole house as Yahaba set it to fire a few minutes ago. It had slowly started to fall down in blue flames and all Yahaba could do was watch and smile. He hated his parents and he was glad that he finally killed them. He loved the expressions they had in their faces when he clawed them open and all he could do was laugh and smile as they screamed. The memory of it made him smile again and shivered. He was only 7 and here he was enjoying a memory that made him proud of himself.

He stood up after a few minutes as the fire continued to burn the house and filled the air with smoke. He placed the blindfold he had in his pocket around his eyes and walked into the forest. His eyes were both the colour of red so everyone was afraid of him if they ever saw them. So he had decided to have a blindfold on. Yahaba continued to walk through the forest while looking down at the ground and was very careful so he wouldn't fall or anything. Yet he soon stopped and looked around the forest as he sensed something. A wolf probably, but it wasn't an ordinary wolf.

"Who's there?" Yahaba asked and continued to look around before hearing a voice and turned toward it.

"Why would you want to know?" The voice asked back and Yahaba's only response is to respond like how other people would.

"Because I can."

The wolf snorted and Yahaba could tell it just rolled their eyes. Damn, he hated them already he can't fukcing wait until he shifts to his other form just so he can claw him open and bleeding and- well let's not talk about that right now. Let's just go back to what was currently going on. 

Yahaba gave out a small sigh and decided to just go to where the town was and could sense everything around him. The grass, the concrete, the buildings that stand by each other, the stalls of the market, and of course the people. He loved the people, especially the types that are easily scared. He gave out a small sigh before taking a deep breath to take his mind off those things and thought of the reason why he came which was:

1\. He needed a place to stay  
2\. He was going to buy stuff

That was it. Sadly he wouldn't have a meal that day but, he can live. He soon continued to walk through the towns going to stalls and using little of his powers to see what was there and bought what he needed and wanted. His blindfold had almost fallen off but he managed to put it back in safely without anyone seeing his eyes. 

Yahaba then decided to wander around and steal money from the locals there without being noticed and successfully did so. Yet it failed horribly as soon as he was stopped by another boy with black hair, and it wasn't like most. "What do you thin you're doing?" The boy asked and looked at him, not minding the fact that he had on a blindfold.

"My, and why should I tell you?" Yahaba asked and took his hand off him.

"Because I said so." The boy growled and this reminded Yahaba of someone... Ah the wolf. This boy was the wolf from earlier.

"Because you're a wolf and I don't listen to people like you."

"So you knew."

"Not really knew but figured out really."

The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed Yahaba's hand which caused Yahaba to look up at him. "You do know the town's fucking dangerous right?"

"Profanity, I can tell you're my age."

"Fuck off no adults are here to tell me that so you won't be telling me that either."

"Sure..."

"Shut the fuck up you're annoying."

"Hey! We just met you know!"

"Don't care just follow me." The boy replied and led him away from the town.

 

And at that point Yahaba didn't know that was the moment his life would change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: ennotanas


	2. oikawa tooru is most definitely not what they call a god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come with a chapter of this...

As soon as Yahaba arrived at the shrine all he could do was stare at it. Holy shit were shrines supposed to be this huge?! This isn't even a fucking shrine at all this is a western mansion. What the fuck?!

"Are you going to stare at it all day?" Was then the first thing he heard as he came back to reality. Yahaba blinked and looked at Kyoutani and smiled. 

"Of course not its just....really fucking huge."

"Profanity."

"You're the same age as me and you're acting like an adult."

"We're too young to say stuff like this."

"And you're to young to be saying that also."

"Whatever, I'm being responsible."

Yahaba rolled his eyes and acted bored so to top it off he gave a small yawn and examined his nails. However Kyoutani saw stuff like this a lot and knew he was bored. Nothing could be done about it though and Kyoutani went through the gates in front of the huge, western mansion-like shrine. Yahaba followed him but was suddenly brought back by a mysterious strange force. A force field? But why did it bring him back and not the other? Oh shit Kyoutani was looking at him now what.

"You're a demon aren't you?" Kyoutani asked and examined him closely, not leaving from where he was currently at.

"W-what?"

"Thought so, you smelled like one no wonder you can't get through." Kyoutani smirked and flicked his forehead from the other side.

Yahaba gasped and placed a hand over his heart, as if he were offended. "How rude of you!"

Kyoutani laughed and wiped away the tears forming before he looked ovback at him again. "Sorry, sorry. Hold on I'll get some help." With that, he walked away and returned a few minutes later with two people. One had light chocolate brown hair, close to pink and was wearing a kimono and sandals that were probbably an inch or two off the ground and carried a fan, while the other was in something like samurai armor without the headpiece and a rather huge sword with a strange aura around it and excuse his language, fucking buff.

"Ohh~ who's this~" the man in the kimono asked with a cheerful tone and walked outside the barrier but was brought back by force by the other man.

"Oi, you know what would happen if you walk outside the barrier." He growled causing a small squeak from the brown haired man.

"Iwa-chan..." He pouted and stepped back inside, and grabbed 'Iwa-chan's' hand. 

Yahaba looked over at Kyoutani and blinked to see that Kyoutani only bowed to 'Iwa-chan'. Clearly confused by this he looked over at the other two who were no in front of them.

The taller one smiled down at him and placed a hand on his head. "Care to tell me your name, little one?"

"I don't know if I should tell a stranger.."

"Stranger?!" He gasped and was clearly offended, 'Iwa-chan' rolled his eyes. "My, my DO you not know who I am?" Yahaba shook his head and looked over at Kyoutani, who was clearly trying not to laugh. "My name is Tooru Oikawa and I am a well known god of this shrine! And this, is Iwa-chan my loyal guardian!" He hummed and pointed at 'Iwa-chan'.

"It's actually Iwaizumi, Hajime Iwaizumi, but you can just call me Iwaizumi." Iwaizumi said with a plain face and slapped Oikawa's hand away. "Also not really guardian now, boyfriend really." ('Iwa-chan you just ruined the surprise' 'Okay.')

Yahaba blinked and realized at the silence it was his turn to introduce himself. "Oh, um. I'm Shigeru Yahaba."

"Such a cute name!"

"H-hey don't just suddenly call me cute!"

"Anyways," Oikawa smiles and clearly ignores him. "Care to tell me about yourself, Yahaba-chan?"

'There's no way in hell I'll survive with this guy.' Yahaba thinks for a second and sighs as he looks up at him. "As I said before my name is Shigeru Yahaba and I originally came from a family full of humans and I was born as a nine-tailed kitsune. I didn't bother really learning stuff humans needed to and found pleasure in many things."

"Such as...?" Oikawa questioned and raised a brow.

"Killing people, tearing them apart and watching them suffer and scream, especially doing it in front of loved ones." He gave off a weird sort of smile, definitely finding pleasure. Iwaizumi didn't look as horrified but Oikawa was. "Anyways, how I'm here is because I killed my parents, burnt down their house, and found Kyoutani."

Oikawa looked at Kyoutani, then at Iwaizumi, then back at Yahaba. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it before opening it again to speak. "Okay that was....interesting but since you're a demon, I can't really trust you so I'll want you to do something for me."

"I'll do anything I guess, since I don't have a home."

"Okay." He smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to stop what you're doing with your weird habits or whatever, and work with me for a living...well not really a living but until Kyoutani's old enough to leave since you're both the same age really."

"What- n-"

"Oh but too late! You wanted to go in so you'll just have to do what I ask, sorry!" He gave a smile and tapped his forehead causing a small blue glow and pain went to Yahaba's eyes. And when he opened them again he was in the safety of the shrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dabs more characters coming soon


	3. the son of a long lost samurai

A week had passed ever since Yahaba first started working for Oikawa and it was very rough. As a demon he got hurt many times if he tried to touch the holy water to clean the shrine and tried to drink from it. He got many burn marks and nearly died so he had to get a new job. 

And that job was to help out Iwaizumi-san. Which Kyoutani was very jealous of since he idolized him, and it left him with cleaning duties, helping out Oikawa, and shopping duties. He felt a small relief but helping out Iwaizumi was a lot harder then expected.

First he had to help him with cleaning the whole house that the three (and now Yahaba too) lived in with brooms and stuff like that, next he had to help him polish his sword but he was never allowed to sharpen his sword, after that he would help him cook their dinner, and finally get their futons set up. Oikawa and Iwaizumi slept in one together, while Kyoutani and Yahaba slept in a different room, in two different ones. It was a hard task to do but, he got used to it.

He even got some breaks sometimes due to Iwaizumi-san's kindness and he appreciated it. He understood why Kyoutani admired him a bit, but not entirely why. All he could say was Iwaizumi-san is a kind-hearted man, who is clearly hiding something. 

Yahaba wondered quite a lot why he was hiding something from him, every time he asked the other would ignore it and tell him he could have a small break and come back to help him. Like a mother would almost.

Yet it all stopped when he found him sharpening his sword, crying a bit. It was odd he thought and soon he was caught.

"I'm sorry did I...interrupt you?" Yahaba blinked and moved the door a bit to the side.

"Oh no..no. You didn't...." Iwaizumi placed it away and looked at him. "What did you want? It's time for you to go to sleep soon isn't it?"

"Mm...yes it is but, I'm still curious about what you're hiding. You were crying- oh sorry, I'm getting too personal you don't have too-"

"No, it's fine. You have the right to know." He sighed and sat on his knees before looking at the sword and then the hair pin that was in Oikawa's hair by it. Iwaizumi looked at the other again as he continued. "It was a long time ago when I was a kid, training to be a samurai but I couldn't due to an injury I received and I was really sick. One day I decided to ditch my room and went exploring because I knew I wouldn't live long and met Tooru. We instantly became friends and we were so happy until....when I became a teen my conditions got worse and I was close to dying," he paused and looked over at Oikawa who was at the door and patted the spot next to him and continued, "Tooru was with me at that time and was bawling his eyes out when I was speaking my last final words when I died but then a light appeared and I was brought back to life. That light was from him of course since he's a god and all but he never told me until that happened and now I can do all sorts of things I couldn't do then. After that we travelled together and I developed feelings for him even though I shouldn't have since I'm still technically a human,"

"You aren't!" Oikawa huffed and laid his head on his lap, and closed his eyes.

Iwaizumi smiled and petted him. "As I was saying, I developed feelings for him even though I was his guardian and his friend, and a human with unlimited life now...but it was good actually because he had feelings too so..we got together and one night we decided we were ready for a child...and that's where it all began."

"What began?" Yahaba asked with curiosity.

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa who decided to take over. 

"He said we couldn't because I was still a guy but I showed him wrong and turned to a female and we had sex."

"He's a child Tooru-"

"I know what sex is."

"Oh...."

Oikawa giggled. "Anyways we were expecting a child and two months later I got the results and I was carrying one, and so you know 7 months later I gave birth to Kindaichi which was also the time Kyoutani came by and he was actually older that time."

"What do you mean? What happened to Kindaichi?"

"Hush I'm getting to it. Anyways Kindaichi grew up and met a young man by the name of Kunimi and the two started dating and soon got married but," he bit his lip and Iwaizumi continued to pet him "since he wasn't supposed to be born a curse was placed on him and Kunimi-chan after their first week of their honeymoon and they got turned into objects we use." He pointed at the sword and hairpin. "Kindaichi turned into the sword and Kunimi-chan turned into the hairpin and were still trying to get them back to normal and we don't know how it's so frustrating I can't-" he started to cry a bit and Iwaizumi placed him close to his chests and waited for him to fall asleep.

Iwaizumi looked at Yahaba and sighed. "Well now you know...So is there anything else?"

"What about Kyoutani being older? What does that mean." Yahaba asked and placed his hands on the ground as he felt a small fire ignite in him. It was like this happened before, like he knew Kyoutani before.

"Well he used to be older then Kindaichi, like a year older, but he died from a battle we had with another god and turned into a child who's now the same age as you. So really he's older then you in a way maybe but not really. He's still the same age as you."

"Oh..."

Iwaizumi nodded and checked the time before looking back at him. "You should go to sleep now."

"Yeah I guess I should." Yahaba have a short, sweet smile and walked out of the room. "Good night, Iwaizumi-san."

"Good night."

Yahaba closed the door and placed a hand over his heart, as the fire was gone. He questioned why it was there in the first place and then it came to him.

 

He knew Kyoutani in another life before this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANTED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: dvakid


End file.
